Her New Life
by littlevictories25
Summary: When Caroline is accidentally turned Klaus takes her under his wing and they move to New Orleans to start a new life. Klaroline fic and fair warning it will have smut later
1. Chapter 1: Accident

**Okay this is my first story so go easy on me lol but please tell me what you think of it! **

* * *

Klaus was irritated. This wasn't unusual for him, but today he was in a particularly fowl mood. He had been at the bars all night getting drunk but nothing seemed to help and he eventually got tired of the drunk girls and decided to return home. He was walking along when he suddenly heard someone crying in an alley a few blocks down from him. Curious to see if it was someone he could eat, he sped down to where he heard the noise. Curled up in the alley next to a dumpster he found he most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was badly beaten up and bleeding profusely, but even in the dark alley she radiated light. He raced to her side, his bitter mood forgotten, wanting nothing more than to help this poor girl he had never met.

"What happened to you" He asked he girl while examining her wounds. She flinched when he touched her and that's when he realized that her skirt was ripped and she had blood between her legs along with her other injuries. Klaus, unsure of what to do, tried to help her stand up. The girl passed out and he caught her in his arms. He realized that she had lost too much blood and that she would die soon if he did not do anything, so he bit his wrist and fed her his blood. He knew that he could not let this pure light die.

He took the girl in his arms and carried her back to his car so he could take her to a hospital. Klaus carefully strapped the girl, who was starting to regain consciousness, into the passenger seat and sped off in the direction of the hospital. Klaus drove as fast as he could to get her to the hospital fast when suddenly the girl shot up and started freaking out. She was crying and hyperventilating and trying to jump out of the car. Klaus was so distracted trying to calm the girl down and keep her safe that he never even saw the red light ahead of him.

Before he realized he had even run a red light Klaus felt the impact of another car hitting his. The car spun out of control and crashed into a nearby telephone pole. Klaus didn't even have time to try and save the girl this time, she was dead on impact. That's when he realized that she had vampire blood in her system and that she would awake soon. He had to get her out of there. Before anyone had time to examine to crash, Klaus and the girl where gone.

He took the girl back to his house and laid her on his bed. He discovered her name was Caroline from her driver's license. Caroline… he liked the name. He silently waited for her to awaken, but he didn't have to wait long. Caroline shot up from the bed gasping for breath and terribly confused. Klaus rushed to her side and quickly compelled her to calm down and tell him what she remembered from that night.

"I went to meet my boyfriend Damon at a bar down the street. When I got there he was completely wasted so I tried to get him to come home to sober up and he got really mad at me. He said I was being a buzz kill as always and that he was going to teach me how to have fun. He pulled me out of the bar by my hair and pushed me into an alley outside where he started to hit me and…" Caroline had to stop there because she started sobbing, but she didn't have to say it, Klaus knew what this asshole has done. Once Caroline had calmed down some she continued.

"Then I remember you found me in the alley and then I woke up in a car and that's all I can remember… Did you save me?" Caroline asked with innocence and admiration for her hero.

"I wish I had, love." Klaus said with regret.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we were in an accident Caroline and something happened…"

"What happened?" Caroline straightened up concerned but still demanding to know.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise to remain calm and hear me out."

"Okay..?"

"Caroline when I found you in the alley you were hurt badly so I fed you my blood to heal you because vampire blood has special healing powers, but then we were in an accident on the way to the hospital and you died with the blood in your system so now you are transitioning into a vampire…" Klaus spoke quickly up until the end, waiting for her to freak out.

"So you're trying to tell me that I died and now I'm a vampire?"

"Basically… yeah."

"Okay you are obviously crazy, so thanks for the help in the alley but I'm going to be leaving now." Caroline shot up, grabbed her purse, and raced for the door, but Klaus sped in front of her blocking her way out.

"I can't let you leave, you could hurt someone."

"How the hell did you do that?" She asked referring to his vampire speed.

"I told you, I'm a vampire."

"Okay whatever I don't care how you did it just let me go."

"I told you, I can't."

"Okay look my mom is the sheriff and once she realizes I'm gone, she's going to find you so just let me go."

Klaus could tell she was scared, but she didn't show it. She was strong and he liked that.

"As you wish." Klaus said stepping aside. He realized that he couldn't convince her to stay, she was stubborn and he liked that too, so he decided to let her go and just keep and eye on her until you calms down and then convince her to feed. Caroline was out of the house the second he moved out of her exit path and was practically running down the street.

* * *

When Caroline finally returned home she was out of breath from running and covered in sweat. She went upstairs to take a shower to rinse off the sweat and blood from last night. When she was taking her clothes off she realized that she didn't have any cuts left on her body. She still had plenty of bruises, but some of those were from previous beatings from Damon. She still couldn't believe what he had done to her. He had always been violent, but he had never hurt her like THAT before. Getting lost in the horrors of last night she forgot out the cuts, or lack there of, and got into the shower trying to scrub away the memories.

After her shower, Caroline decided that she needed to go talk to Damon. She knew that what happened last night was wrong and that she should tell the police, but she wanted to talk to Damon. She was sure that he would apologize and that they would be okay. She jumped into her car and sped over to his house.

* * *

Klaus couldn't stop thinking about Caroline. This mystery girl that he knew nothing about but so desperately wanted to protect. He didn't understand why he cared. He was Klaus after all; he didn't care about anyone or anything. But for some reason he couldn't shake this nobody girl who was so full of light and strength. It had been hours since she had left his house and he decided that he should go check on her, but as he went to walk out the door he found Caroline standing on his stoop… covered again in blood.

"What the hell happened Caroline?!" Klaus asked while ushering her inside.

"I… I went to go talk to Damon about what happened last night and he suddenly started hitting me again and saying that I was a no good piece of shit and that the world would be better off without me… he started to choke me and I thought he was going to kill me!" Caroline sobbed. "And something just rose up in me and I got so mad and I pushed him away from and just started hitting him and I couldn't stop hitting him. I was just so mad! And then their was blood everywhere and I couldn't stop myself…"

"Did you feed on him?"

"Yes." A flood of relief washed over Klaus because now he didn't have to try to convince her to feed.

"Did you kill him?"

"No, once I realized what I was doing I ran here as fast as I could. What's happening to me?" Caroline started sobbing again and she fell into Klaus's arms. He awkwardly embraced her and then realized that it actually felt really good. Her embrace was warm and comforting and he was actually disappointed when she finally drew away. She looked up at him with expectant eyes and Klaus tried to think of the right words to comfort her.

"Everything will be okay," He started. "I'm going to help you through this, love." He reassured her.

"I just realized I don't even know your name."

"My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus."

"Okay Klaus," Caroline said testing out his name on her tongue, "Where do we start?"

* * *

"First thing first we need to pack up your things and find a place to start over."

"Start over? Wait… you mean leave Mystic Falls?" Caroline practically screamed.

"Well yes," Klaus explained. "You're a vampire now, darling. There is nothing left for you here."

"Nothing left?! My friends are here, my school is here, my MOM is here! I can't just leave!"

"You have to, love. Soon people are going to start noticing that you aren't aging and they will become suspicious. Not to mention that mother of yours and half the town is on a council that works to kill vampires."

"WHAT?!"

"I'll explain later, love. The point is that you need a fresh start. A place where you can learn what being a vampire is all about and learn how to control yourself. You can't do that here with all your little friends around."

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know you!"

"Maybe you shouldn't trust me, but you do. That's the reason you came back here to begin with. You know that I am the only person who understands you now and you trust me." Caroline looked down in embarrassment for being called out on her actions.

"Okay… so when do we leave?"

"Go home and pack up some of your things. Don't let your mother notice though. Pack light, some clothes and personal things, we can get you more things once we have settled. Leave a note for your mom telling her you have runaway or something so she doesn't think you were kidnapped or something and send the cops after you. I come by tonight to get you around midnight and then we will leave."

"Where will we go?"

"My siblings are currently residing in New Orleans, so I thought we might go there. It's a lovely place and I actually have some business to attend to there."

"Okay… I'll go pack."

"See you at midnight."

* * *

Caroline could not believe this was happening. She was about to leave her home with some complete stranger and go to New Orleans! What the hell was she thinking! Actually she knew exactly what she was thinking. She was thinking that her life here sucked. That her boyfriend beat her up, that her mom worked all the time and that she was always left out in her triangle of friends. She was tired of her life in Mystic Falls and she wanted adventure, she always had, and now she had her opportunity. She also knew that even though she didn't know this Klaus guy from Adam, that she actually trusted him. She couldn't explain it at all, but something about him comforted her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that she would be safe with him.

Caroline started to gather her things. Her favorite clothes, a picture of her family before they were broken, and a few other memorabilia. She fit everything she needed into one large duffel bag that she used to take to summer camp. Then she sat on her bed and waited for midnight to arrive. She heard her mom come home from her shift and collapse on her bed. Caroline walked to her room once she was sure her mom was fast sleep and watched her for a few minutes.

She watched the woman who she fought so much with, who was never around, and who loved her so very much. A tear silently fell from Caroline's eye and she left her note on her mom's bedside table so she would find it in the morning. Then she kissed her mom on the forehead and walked out to meet Klaus and start her new life.

"You okay, love?" Klaus asked her when Caroline got in the car.

"I will be." She answered confidently and with that Klaus pulled out of the driveway and started toward New Orleans.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Okay big thanks to everyone reading the story! This chapter is a little shorter but its just where a found a good stopping point and I will update again very soon! Please leave me reviews! I love constructive criticism! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a long ass car ride and at first it was mostly quiet. Caroline looked out the window and silently cried and tried not to let Klaus notice, but he did of course. Klaus couldn't stand to see his light crying like that, but he knew that it was something she just needed to let out. Once Caroline finally pulled herself together she decided it was time to get to know the person she was running away with.

"Wanna play a game?" She asked trying to sound peppy but failing miserably.

"I think I saw this in a movie once and the correct answer should be no, but sure why not." Klaus responded with a chuckle. Somehow he already couldn't say no to her, which scared the living hell out of him.

"Okay it's called the question game. We both take turns asking each other questions to help get to know each other better."

"Okay, sounds easy enough."

"Rules: No repeat questions and nothing is off limits."

"Okay let's do this. Ladies first."

"Okay… umm… how old are you?"

"Well I died when I was 26 years old, but I actually died over 1,000 years ago."

"1,000 years ago?!"

"Over 1,000 years ago, love."

"Damn…"

"Okay my turn. What is the bravest thing you have ever done?"

"You mean besides leaving the only home I have ever known and runaway with a complete stranger to start my life as a vampire?"

"Yes, besides that." Klaus said with a chuckle.

"Umm one time when Damon was beating me up I stood up to him and told him that I didn't deserve to be treated like this and that if he didn't start treating me better than I would leave him… That just made him beat me more and I still didn't leave him, but that was the first time and last time I ever stood up to him." Caroline said and an awkward silence arose in the car. Klaus could barely control the anger that rose inside of him. He could not even fathom how someone could hurt someone as precious as Caroline and his urge to murder this Damon guy was becoming unbearable.

"You know you didn't deserve to be treated like that right?"

"Yeah but I mean sometimes he was right, I could be such a smartass, I was asking for it."

Klaus suddenly stomped on his breaks and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Don't you ever say that again Caroline!" Klaus practically screamed unable to control his rage. He calmed himself and continued. "No one deserved to be treated like that. Especially not someone as full of light as you are. You deserve the best Caroline and that _boy_ was not it."

"Okay… I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, love. You never need to apologize to me." Klaus said without thinking and then realized that it was true. This girl could do no wrong in his eyes. His pull towards her was starting to scare him and Klaus did not scare easily.

"I don't even remember whose turn it is." Caroline said with a giggle lightening the mood.

"I think it is your turn, love."

"Right. Okay what is your favorite childhood memory?"

"Well my childhood was not the highlight of my life, but most of my fond memories are with my younger brother Henrik."

"Will he be in New Orleans?"

"Unfortunately not." Caroline could feel the tension in his voice so she stashed the topic away in her mind, but remained silent until Klaus spoke again.

"What is your favorite pastime?"

"Well in high school I was a cheerleader, captain actually, so it consumed a lot of my time, but when I wasn't doing that or school work I really loved to write poetry and even drew sometimes."

"You're an artist?"

"I wouldn't really call myself an artist, but I did like to doodle every once in a while."

"I like to doodle as well, love. You will have to show me sometime."

"I guess. They aren't anything special though, but if I show you then you have to show me yours."

"I can do that, and don't worry mine aren't anything special either."

"Okay. What is your favorite drink?"

"Umm blood?"

"Right stupid question." Caroline said laughing at her own stupidity.

"But other than that I'm a scotch man. What is your favorite holiday?"

"Halloween definitely. I love the idea of being able to be whoever you want, even if it's just for a day."

"I like Halloween as well. A bunch of hot girls in skimpy outfits getting drunk as can be, my kind of holiday."

"Wow… Classy, Klaus." Caroline looked out the window and realized that they were almost there. She couldn't believe how fast the time went by talking with Klaus, and she really couldn't believe how much she was enjoying herself.

"How close are we?"

"About thirty minutes out," Klaus said and then grinned "Don't worry you are almost done being stuck in close proximity with me."

"That's not why I was asking. I just couldn't believe the time went by so fast!"

"Well you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun."

"I guess so." Caroline said with a smile.

* * *

As Klaus pulled into the driveway Caroline couldn't help but let her jaw drop. This house was literally four times the size of her house and it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. It was built from all mixed stone and wood detailing with a long driveway lined with trees. She could see a stable in the backyard, which was huge, and she hoped it was filled with horses. Caroline always loved horses.

"Welcome to your new home." Klaus said interrupting her thoughts about the beauty of the house, but not for long.

"This place is amazing! How can you possibly afford this?!"

"Well my brother is quite good at working the stock market, along with owning a few businesses of our own, and I sometimes sell my doodles in a few art galleries in New York."

"What?!" Caroline exclaimed, but Klaus ignored her and started inside the large oak front doors.

"Elijah! Rebekah! I'm home!" Klaus called out, but no one responded. "They must be out for the moment. Come on in Caroline, this is your home too now." Caroline cautiously walked inside the large entryway and set her bag down. Klaus picked it up and started to walk up the stairs.

"Come this way, I'll show you your room."

"Oh you don't have to do that! I can just sleep on the couch or something."

"Love, we have seven guest rooms in this house, you can take one of them. I hope you don't mind but I had our maid set you up in the room closest to mine, just incase you ever need anything."

"That's fine. Thank you so much."

"No need, darling. It's a pleasure to have you." Klaus said giving her that grin that made Caroline's knees go weak. "Well this is it. It's not much but I'm sure it will suffice. Make yourself at home and once you get settled I'll give you a tour of the house. I'll just be in my room next door."

Caroline walked into her new room and couldn't help but laugh at what Klaus defined as "not much". The room had a giant walk in closet, a king sized bed, and a vanity. It was twice as big as her room at home and everything in it was a designer brand. Caroline couldn't wait to see the rest of the house. She started to unpack her things while reflecting on the recent events, which she never really had time to digest. Suddenly it hit her, she was dead! Caroline had actually died and now she was thousands of miles away from home with a complete stranger. A stranger that she felt extremely drawn to, but nevertheless still a stranger. Caroline sat down on her new memory foam bed and let out a deep breathe.

* * *

Klaus laid down on his bed and waited for Caroline to finish unpacking. He figured she might want a few minutes alone to process everything that was going on. He couldn't begin to imagine how she must be feeling right now and couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened to her. I mean, he was the one driving the car. He ran that red light that got her killed. All of this was his fault and he was determined to make her life here the best that he could to make up for everything he did. Caroline burst into his room interrupting his thoughts and asking where she could take a shower.

"You can use my private bathroom through there," He pointed to the door on the right side of his room.

"Okay thanks!" Caroline said and waited for Klaus to leave. Once Klaus realized what she was waiting for he quickly got up.

"Right, umm, I'll wait downstairs in the kitchen for you." Klaus said and left her to her business. He walked down the stairs and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge, which he poured into a crystal glass for Caroline and poured himself a decent amount of scotch, downing in quickly and pouring another. His nerves were starting to get to him. What was it about this girl that got him riled up so much? He was pouring his fourth drink when Caroline came downstairs, hair damp and pulled up into a tight ponytail. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with no makeup on.

"This is for you." Klaus stated, pushing the blood in her direction.

"Umm… thanks." Caroline said, her words filled with doubt about the substance but once she took a drink she greedily chugged the rest. Suddenly they heard the front door open and Klaus began towards it to see which of his siblings had returned and found both of them in the entryway. Elijah was the first to look up and notice Caroline, followed by an extremely put out Rebekah.

"Who the hell is this?" Rebekah questioned Klaus about his guest.

"Now is that anyway to great your big brother?" Klaus asked with a grin.

"My apologies Nik, welcome home! Now who the hell is this?" Rebekah restated.

"My name is Caroline Forbes. Nice to meet you." Caroline said extending her hand.

"I'm sure it is." Rebekah responded ignoring the girl's hand a turning towards her eldest brother "Lijah, do something!"

"Okay why don't we all step into the family room and discuss what is going on?" Elijah, always the voice of reason. The four vampires stepped into the family room and took seats in various places around the room. Klaus and Caroline on the couch, Rebekah in an armchair and Elijah leaning against the fireplace. Klaus slowly began to tell the tale of how he met Caroline and the recent events that had occurred. Once he had finished a long silence arose from the group until Elijah finally broke it.

"Well, welcome Caroline. Please make yourself at home and feel free to stay as long as you want." Elijah said with a smile and then walked off to his study to work. Rebekah scoffed in defeat and gave Caroline one final dirty look while leaving the room.

"Ignore Rebekah love, she doesn't like the idea of anyone being around to take attention away from her. She will get over it in a day or two." Caroline nodded obviously not convinced by Klaus' statement. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to reassure her and then let it go. "Come on I'll show you the house."


	3. Chapter 3: Night Out

**Yay for chapter three! I was up until five in the morning yesterday writing so I have a lot done and will continue to update frequently. Please review! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Caroline had been living with the Mikaelsons for almost a week. She was finally starting to get into a new routine and adjust to her new life. She was even starting to realize that she kind of liked it in New Orleans. Rebekah had in fact warmed up to Caroline and by her third day with them Rebekah was asking her all kinds of questions and making girl talk. Caroline liked Rebekah. She wasn't anything like her friends in Mystic Falls. Rebekah was sassy but loyal and really funny! Caroline could see herself becoming friends with this girl. Elijah wasn't around very much, but when he was he was always polite and welcoming to Caroline. She could tell that Elijah was the glue that held the family together, but Klaus was the leader.

One morning Caroline was awoken by the sound of the front door slamming and an unfamiliar voice yelling, "Honey, I'm home!" Caroline stumbled out of bed and walked downstairs to see what the commotion was all about and found a boy about her age standing in the door surrounded by the Mikaelsons. She would later learn that this was Klaus's other sibling, Kol. Kol was tall and built well, not nearly as well built as Klaus, but she couldn't help but notice that he was very attractive. Kol stepped inside and instantly locked his eyes on Caroline.

"Well who might this beautiful woman be?" He asked taking her hand and kissing it.

"Hands off." Klaus said sternly pulling his younger brother away from Caroline, but he continued to check her out in her pajamas. Caroline suddenly realized what she was wearing, which consisted of shorts, a tank top, and no bra, and felt very naked. Klaus was clearly angry at his brother's stares but he simply stepped in front of Caroline to block his view and did not press the issue further.

"What brings you back around here Kol?" Elijah asked breaking the tension.

"Well I was just missing you all so much that I thought I would return home to you."

"Meaning you ran out of money." Rebekah stated sarcastically.

"Exactly." Kol stated with a smile and walked passed everyone and into the kitchen. He grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and sat down at the table, not even bothering to pour it into a glass. Everyone else returned to their business and Klaus walked up to Caroline.

"Good morning, love. How did you sleep?"

"Good morning! I slept well, thanks." Caroline said with a yawn and a stretch at the end of her sentence.

"I'm glad to hear that," Klaus said with a chuckle at Caroline's yawn. "Would you like to go into the city today to get you some more clothes and such?"

"Yeah that would be great! I'll just go get cleaned up and then we can leave." Caroline headed upstairs for a shower and her daily morning activities. Once finished she walked downstairs to meet Klaus in the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yup!" She stated with a smile and they walked out towards Klaus's red flashy sports car. "So is there a Kohl's around here or something like that?"

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle in response. "Yeah, something like that."

* * *

In truth the places Klaus had in mind were nothing remotely close to Kohl's. Caroline deserved nothing but the best and that is what he intended to give her. When they arrived at a strip of expensive boutiques Caroline let out a protest but was eventually convinced by Klaus to at least give the shops a chance. The moment she walked into the small store named _Alicia's_ Caroline was in love. Her eyes wide she scanned all the beautiful items and couldn't hide the excitement on her face, which made Klaus grin. He had a feeling she would like it here, but the happiness didn't last long as Caroline looked at the price on a blue blouse and turned to walk out of the store.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked in confusion as he followed her out of the store.

"Klaus, I can't afford anything in there!"

"Don't worry about the price, love. I will take care of it all."

"I can't let you do that Klaus. You have done so much for me already."

Klaus took Caroline's face in one of his hands and stared deep into her eyes. "Caroline, nothing is too much for you. You deserve all of this and more and I want to give it to you. Consider this my apology for killing you." Klaus said with a chuckle that was more out of nerves for mentioning her death, unsure of how she would respond. However, Caroline gave him a light laugh and a smile.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"I'm positive, love."

"I promise not to get much."

"Get whatever you want, darling."

With that Caroline walked back into the store and began to fill her arms with clothing and as Klaus offered to hold her selections he instantly regretted it. Before he knew it he was holding a mountain of clothing that was hard to see over, not that he truly cared. He just loved seeing Caroline so happy and he realized that shopping was definitely something that made her happy. Caroline tried on every article and after hours of searching through each store they returned home with three full shopping bags. Caroline couldn't help but feel guilty for all the things Klaus had bought her, but she really did need some clothes and since he refused to take her anywhere else he didn't leave her much choice. After putting away all of her new clothes she slipped out of her skirt and blouse and into her favorite sweats and a baggy t-shirt then walked into Klaus's room. He was lying on his bed with a book in hand and listening to some very somber music that Caroline actually really liked. He put his book away the moment he saw her enter his room and a smile appeared on his face.

"Glad to know that I just bought you all those new clothes and you choose to wear some baggy sweats and a t-shirt that has holes in it." He said with a chuckle. He truly didn't care what she wore; he thought she looked beautiful in everything. Caroline laughed and sat down Indian style in front of him.

"It's been a long day," She let out a laugh and continued. "I needed comfy clothes."

"Understandable"

Caroline gentle took Klaus's hands into her own and looked down at them, making small circles on his hand with her thumb.

"Thank you for today," Caroline said quietly. "You have no idea how much it meant to me." Caroline quickly released his hands and got up to leave, nervous about her confession. Klaus grabbed her arm as she stood up and lowered her back down.

"You can stay, if you'd like that is,"

"Sure, I promise not to bother you." Caroline smiled and laid down next to him on the bed and Klaus picked up his book and continued to read. Caroline closed her eyes and focused on the music, trying to ignore the feel of Klaus's arm against hers and the butterflies in her stomach. Caroline refused to let herself admit that she was feeling something for this man. She didn't even know what it was, but she would not acknowledge it. She couldn't allow herself to after everything that had just happened with Damon. After that she barely wanted to think about another man again. When Klaus thought she was asleep he leaned down and kissed her forehead whispering, "You could never bother me, love." Unaware that she heard the entire thing and tried her hardest not to smile.

* * *

Caroline fell asleep in Klaus's bed that night and awoke with her head on his chest. Unaware that she had moved into this position in her sleep she carefully removed herself and hoped that Klaus hadn't noticed, but she couldn't help but relish in how wonderful it felt to lay on his powerful chest then cursed herself for thinking like that. While trying to silently trying to slip out of bed she woke Klaus with her movements.

"Trying to sneak out on me after spending the night? That seems below you Caroline." Klaus said with a big grin on his face.

"Shut up!" She said while she playfully smacked his arm.

They headed downstairs, both still in their clothes from last night, and sat down at the breakfast table.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were not in your bed last night, Caroline." Kol stated with a grin at his brother.

"Yeah I fell asleep in Klaus's room while listening to music." Caroline said quietly while her face instantly turned red.

"Oh of course." Kol said with a large amount of sarcasm making Caroline blush even more. Klaus shot a dirty look at his younger brother that silenced him and brought Caroline a blood bag and a bowl of her favorite cereal, Fruit Loops.

"Thank you." Caroline said still clearly embarrassed by Kol's previous statement.

After a nice day that consisted mostly of watching Klaus paint, Rebekah intruded into Caroline's room and threw a sexy black dress at her.

"Put this on," She demanded. "We are going out."

* * *

After a while of prepping for the unexpected plans Caroline walked downstairs to find Klaus staring at her with his mouth wide open.

"How do I look?"

"Stunning."

"Careful brother, you are starting to drool." Rebekah commented with a smirk at her bother's open mouth. "Come on, let's go!" Rebekah ushered Klaus, Kol, Caroline, and Elijah into one of their cars. Elijah was not staying at the bar, but he offered to drop them off and pick them up so none of them would drive drunk. The group of four walked into a bar with a dance floor and good music playing. They found a booth in the corner. Klaus and Kol both ordered an entire bottle of scotch while Caroline and Rebekah opted for rum. Fruity cocktails were not going to get them drunk which was basically the point of the night. Rebekah had decided that everyone was getting far too uptight and that they needed a night of fun. The group started out on their drinks and Caroline was the first to feel the effects because she was a lightweight, even as a vampire. Klaus noted how cute she was when she was tipsy. She couldn't control her giggling and was starting to get frisky.

"I want to dance!" Caroline suddenly exclaimed and after much begging and pouting she convinced all of them to join her on the dance floor. Caroline instantly started to sway her hips back and forth while running her hands wildly through her hair. Klaus was hypnotized and Caroline noticed instantly. Caroline decided to perform an experiment and grabbed the closest hot guy and began to dance on him, pulling out her dirtiest moves and watching Klaus the entire time. She watched his face light up with rage and watched him punch the guy she was dancing with in the face.

"What the hell Klaus!?" Caroline screamed over the music. Luckily the guy was so drunk that he barely realized what has happened and just found a new girl to dance with.

"No one will touch you like that but me!" Klaus exclaimed in rage and instantly regretted it.

"Are you saying you want to touch me like that Klaus?" Caroline asked seductively as she walked closer to him, her face only inches away from his now.

"Of course not. I mean we are friends. I just mean that you shouldn't let other guys touch you like that." Klaus fumbled over his words as he was caught off guard.

"I don't believe you Klaus. I think you want to touch me." Caroline turned around and began to dance on Klaus whose pants were becoming tighter by the second.

"Caroline you are very drunk. You wouldn't be doing this if you were sober. I can't let this continue."

"Whatever." Caroline stormed off clearly pissed and returned to the table to drink more from her bottle. Klaus was unsure if he should follow her or not and eventually decided on the latter. He instead walked off the to the bar to order another bottle because he had finished his first. Rebekah and Kol were both too engaged with their dance partners to even notice that Caroline and himself had left the floor.

* * *

Caroline sat down at her table fuming with rage. How could he reject her like that? She wasn't sure if she was more hurt or angry, but whatever emotion she was feeling she drowned it out my chugging what was left of her rum. Suddenly she was joined by a very handsome man who introduced himself as Marcel. After a few minutes of talking he asked her if she would like to accompany him back to his place and being so angry with Klaus she agreed. While walking toward to exit Klaus spotted her walking hand in hand with Marcel and raced over to them. He pushed Marcel away from her and told him to never touch her again, but it was too late. Marcel had already made Caroline a target and he was convinced to have her. However he was not in the mood to fight tonight so he backed off and left the bar. Caroline stormed outside angrier than ever and Klaus was right on her heels.

"What the hell are you doing, Klaus?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Caroline!" The use of her first name instead of one of his pet names instantly alerted her.

"I was trying to have fun since you are dead set on not doing so!"

"By degrading yourself with guys who don't give a damn about you?! Marcel is dangerous Caroline and I forbid you to ever talk to him again."

"Oh yeah because you really give a damn about me?"

"Actually I do! That's why I refuse to use you when you aren't in a stable state of mind unlike the dicks in there!"

Caroline silently stared at him unsure of what to say or do when suddenly she began to feel very sick. Caroline quickly ran to the alley next to them and vomited all over the place. Klaus was right behind her to hold her hair and rub her back soothingly while she retched for a long time. Once she was finished he hailed them a cab and took her home.

* * *

When they were safely in his room he stripped her of her clothes that were covered in vomit. He tried to let her do it herself because he didn't want to invade her privacy by seeing her naked, but she had been unable to dress herself and asked for his help. He walked into the room to help her into her pajamas and couldn't resist the urge to stare at her body.

"I thought you respected me too much for that, Klaus?" Caroline more stated than asked when she caught him staring.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, I don't mind."

Once he had her dressed Klaus unmade her bed and tucked her in tight. As he was about to leave Caroline grabbed his arm.

"Please stay with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

And with that he slipped into her bed and she snuggled up to him so he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Part of him praying she would remember this tomorrow and part of him begging her to forget. As Klaus was laying he bed he couldn't stop thinking about Marcel. He knew something was not right by the way he backed off tonight, but he didn't know what Marcel was up to. He had a feeling it involved Caroline though and made it his business to find out as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4: Confession

**Hope everyone had a lovely weekend! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Caroline woke up the next morning in an empty bed feeling sick as a dog. She couldn't figure out what had happened the night before when suddenly it hit her. Regret and shame washed over Caroline like a wave and she let out a groan and hid her face in her pillow. How could she have acted like that? Not only did she accuse Klaus of wanting her ruining their friendship, but she also almost slept with another guy! That wasn't like Caroline and she knew she was going to have to do major damage control. Caroline got dressed and walked downstairs, prepared for whatever she might face.

"Good morning," Klaus said carefully, not fully sure how much of last night Caroline remembered. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a bus."

"I can imagine so. You were pretty out of it last night."

"Yeah, about last night…"

"What about it, love?"

"I'm so sorry for the way I acted. I was so drunk and I'm so embarrassed about the whole thing. I would have never acted like that sober."

"I know, love. We all do silly things when we are drunk."

"Thank you for stopping me from leaving with Marcel. I would've regretted that so much."

"I know. That's why I did it."

Caroline moved in to give Klaus a hug and while still holding on to him she looked up into his eyes. "You are such a good friend." She said and Klaus felt a pain in his chest the moment the words left her mouth. He was just a friend to her. Everything that had happened last night was simply because she was drunk and not because she had feelings for him. Klaus put on his best fake smile and returned to the coffee maker. Caroline took a seat at the table and opened up the newspaper while Klaus sat down next to her with a cup of coffee for each of them. Both of them drank their coffee and I comfortable silence rose over them until Caroline realized something.

"Okay it is way to quiet. Where is everyone?"

"Well, Elijah went out to take care of some business and it appears that Kol and Rebekah both went home with their new friends last night."

"Oh… gotcha. Well I guess it's just us then! What should we do?"

"We can do anything you would like, love."

"Well part of me just wants to be lazy today because I feel like total crap!"

"Then we can be lazy."

"Klaus, do you even know how to be lazy?" One thing that Caroline had noticed is that Klaus was almost always doing something and when he wasn't he was reading.

"Not really, no." Klaus chuckled. "How does one be lazy?"

"Well first off we need to get you into lazy clothes, then we lay around all day and watch movies and stuff our faces with whatever we want! Although with the state my stomach is in I'm not sure if I will be doing that part."

"Have a blood bag, sweet. It will help." Caroline went to the fridge, grabbed a blood bag and proceeded upstairs to Klaus's room to pick out a Caroline approved lazy day outfit. Klaus sat on his bed and watched Caroline rummage through his closet until she found a pair of old sweats. She instructed him to put them on and then left the room to change. When she returned Klaus had changed into the sweats and was wearing a black Henley.

"Okay, now we need to pick out movies." Caroline dug through the vampires movie collection which contained mostly dumb action films with no plot and a lot of explosions.

"Your movies suck!"

"Well, I'm sorry that you don't have good taste in movies, love. You can try looking through Rebekah's movies and see if you find anything that you enjoy."

Caroline ran out of the room and returned minutes later with a stack of five movies; The Notebook, Gone With The Wind, A Walk To Remember, Les Mis, and Rent. Klaus examined her selections with a look of horror on his face, but Caroline simply smiled and put in Gone With the Wind. She laid down on the bed next to Klaus and waited for the movie to begin. About half way through the movie Caroline rested her head on Klaus's shoulder. She couldn't deny being disappointed when she had to tear herself away from him to put in the next movie, but was met with a happy surprise when Klaus put his arm around her and pulled her in close. Klaus didn't want to act on his feelings, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to be close to Caroline. He needed it.

Thoughts raced through Caroline's head. What was Klaus doing?! Why would he put his arm around her if he wasn't interested? Caroline's head of spinning but the only thing she could really focus on was the feel of being so close to Klaus. She loved it.

Eventually Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol all wandered back home, but no one bothered Caroline and Klaus. They had the day all to themselves and loved every minute they spent in each others company. They spent the day making jokes and poking fun at one another while Klaus complained about the movie selections. When Caroline started to cry during The Notebook Klaus decided to tickle her to make her stop crying.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" Caroline begged in a giggling mess. Klaus ended up on top of her so that she couldn't escape his tickles and once he felt satisfied with his work he slowly stopped. He waited for Caroline to catch her breath from laughing so hard and decided that he had to do it. While still on top of her, Klaus took Caroline's face in one of his hands stared at her for a moment, then lowered his mouth to hers. The moments their lips touched they both saw stars. The kiss was short because Klaus did not want to scare Caroline away, but it was full of passion. He released her lips, but stayed on top of her and stared deep into her eyes trying to figure out how she felt about the kiss. Klaus thought he saw a hint of desire in her eyes, but he wrote it off as his imagination. Once he got off of her he pulled Caroline into his arms and they watched the rest of the movies in silence.

Caroline's mind was racing once again. What was going on!? Klaus had kissed her and it was just like a kiss, it was a KISS. Caroline could still feel him on her lips as she settled into his arms. But Caroline wasn't ready for this! She never even officially broke up with Damon and now a week later she was kissing some stranger! But she also couldn't deny how right it felt when she was with him. She felt so safe when he was around. All of the things she never felt with Damon, she felt with Klaus. She couldn't control the urge to want to be with him all the time. Caroline had so many thoughts buzzing in her pretty blonde head but she decided to push them aside for the moment and just enjoy the happiness she was feeling and fell asleep in Klaus's loving arms.

* * *

Weeks passed by without any more romance between Klaus and Caroline. Caroline was starting to give up on any hope she had of Klaus having feelings for her and tried to focus on just being friends, if she could even do that. Klaus spent almost all of his time in the study with Elijah or out of the house. Caroline felt like he was avoiding her. Due to Klaus's constant absence, Caroline had become extremely close with Rebekah. They went shopping almost daily and spent lots of time tanning by the pool in the backyard, but not even Rebekah's company could keep Caroline from missing Klaus. One day she decided she had had enough and confronted Klaus. He was in his room changing clothes when Caroline burst in, not even caring that Klaus wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Caroline shot at him. It was the first words they had said to each other that day.

"Um… hi?"

"Hi, why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been, love."

"Really? Because ever since we kissed you spend all of your time away from me."

"It's not intentional, love. I promise."

"Then why have you?"

"I've had business to attend to, darling."

"What business?"

"I can't say."

"Well isn't that convenient." And with that Caroline stormed out of the room. What she didn't realize is that Klaus did not tell her about his business with Marcel because he did not want her to worry.

"Where are you going?" Klaus yelled after her.

"I can't say!" Caroline responded mocking his previous words.

* * *

Caroline vamp-sped out of the house and out to the horse barn. Although she had never officially ridden one of the horses here, she often came out to the barn to clear her thoughts. And when the barn couldn't do the trick, like today, she went for a long walk through the woods behind the house. Caroline would hike until she got lost and then try to find her way home. It was her way of sorting things out. Caroline could always think better in nature. Eventually she found a rock to sit on the dipped her toes in the creek. She was so distracted that she didn't even hear Kol come up behind her.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I'm really not in the mood, Kol."

"Don't worry I promise to behave. I just want to talk to you. You seemed upset when you left."

"I am upset."

"Can I ask why?"

"Your asshole brother, that's why."

"Well I know Elijah can be a bit snarky at times, but what did he do?" Kol asked with a grin knowing full well that she was talking about Klaus.

"Not that one!" Caroline said as Kol pulled the first smile out of her all day. "It's Klaus. A few weeks ago we kissed and ever since then I feel like he has been avoiding me. I just don't understand, Kol! I thought he liked me. I'm so stupid."

"You aren't stupid, Caroline. There is something you need to know about my brother. Nik does not feel often. I have seen him love once in his life and I honestly don't even think that was love, but when Klaus does feel it scares the shit out of him. He can't handle not being in control, especially of his emotions. Caroline, I can tell that my brother cares about you. There is a look in his eyes that I have never seen before when he is around you. I have even caught him watching you sleep at night, which I find extremely creepy I might add. He cares about you Caroline, he just doesn't know how to handle it."

Silence washed over the pair as Caroline digested what she had just been told. What Kol said made sense, and who would know Klaus better than his own brother?

"You know, for a smartass you are pretty wise."

"I know," Kol smiled while getting up. "But don't tell anyone. It would ruin my image." Kol flashed Caroline one last smile and walked back towards the house, leaving Caroline once again to her thoughts.

* * *

When Caroline returned to the house is was well past midnight.

"Where the hell were you?" Klaus screamed as the grabbed her by the shoulders the second she walked inside.

"Chill, I was just out in the woods."

"Chill? You want me to chill? Caroline you have been gone for hours and you weren't answering your phone! You could have been dead for all I knew!" Klaus was furious with Caroline's lack of responsibility.

"Well I'm not dead so calm down." Caroline pushed her way past Klaus and walked up to her room. She wasn't angry anymore, but she wanted Klaus to think that she was. She wanted to see if he would try to make things right, and sure enough he did. Minutes after their argument Caroline heard her door open and saw Klaus walk inside.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I was just really worried about you."

"Why? It's not like you have feelings for me or anything." Caroline stated daring him to tell her how he feels.

"Because Marcel could have gotten to you or you could've been hurt."

"Why would Marcel want to get to me?" Caroline questioned clearly confused. They had not spoke about the man since that night at the bar so why was he suddenly bringing him back up?

"It's not important. What's important is that you are back safe, but Caroline you can't do something like that again, okay?"

"Honestly Klaus why do you care so much?"

Klaus stepped up to her and taking her head in his hands he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then Klaus whispered so quietly that Caroline almost didn't hear it "Because I think I'm falling in love with you, Caroline Forbes".

* * *

**Alright! we have some action between Caroline and Klaus! Let me know what you think! I will post again probably tomorrow and warning, the next one will have smut!**


	5. Chapter 5: The first time

Hey everyone this is the chapter with the smut so if you don't like smut then i wouldn't read it. Tell me how i did writing it because i never have before. thanks! Caroline's knees went weak and she could barely stand up. Did she hear him correctly? Did Klaus really just admit that he was falling for her? Her? Caroline Forbes? The girl who was also second place to her best friend Elena? Caroline was in a state of shock and once the composed herself she stormed down to Klaus's art room in the basement where she knew he would be. "Oh no!" She screamed when she entered the room. "You do not just get to admit something like that to me and then leave!" Klaus stood up from the landscape he was painting to faced her. "What should I do then, love?" Caroline was sure how to respond so she just walked over to him and pulled his face down to meet her lips. The kiss was simple at first but it rapidly became more intense. It was like they were feeling each other for the first time, and they couldn't get enough of it. Caroline wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck and placed one of his hands on her waist, the other on the small of her back pulling her in closer. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance which Caroline gladly gave him. This kiss was so unlike any other kiss Caroline had ever experienced. It wasn't just about sex with Klaus, it was about emotion and Caroline could feel his love for her through his lips and touch. The feeling of being with Klaus was so different from being with Damon. With Klaus she felt like a woman who was loved and respected, not like some object. Klaus picked Caroline up and she wrapped her legs around him as he pushed all of his art supplies off the table and sat her down. Klaus let his hands run along the bottom of Caroline's shirt, feeling her skin and Caroline to could feel his hard length against her core through their clothing which she decided needed to come off. She pulled back from the kiss and Klaus took this as a sign and quickly removed her shirt. Caroline decided to pull his shirt off as well so that they could feel their skin touching. Klaus kissed Caroline again passionately on the lips and then started to leave hot kisses down her neck and shoulder where he pulled her bra strap down with his teeth and unfastened it. The moment Caroline's bare breasts were exposed Klaus attacked them with his lips and Caroline let out a loud moan. He left no part of her skin untouched and returned his lips to her mouth and as she started to unbutton his pants he pulled away. "Do you think we should maybe move this upstairs?" Klaus asked. "Yeah." They didn't bother putting their clothes back on because they could hear the shallow breathing that meant everyone was asleep. Klaus, still carrying Caroline, vamp sped up to his room and shut the door. Klaus laid Caroline down on the bed and made quick work of taking off her jeans along with her thong and admired her naked body. "You are so beautiful, Caroline." He said and then he began to trail kisses from her lips, to her neck, and all the way down to her wet core. He kissed the inside of her legs before he finally plunged into her center. "God I love how wet you are for me, baby." Klaus moaned in between strokes of her clit. "Oh god, Klaus! Please don't stop." Caroline's begging only turned him on more and he increased his speed. Caroline intertwined her fingers with his hair and beg to moan between her staggered breath. "Klaus… Klaus… Klaus…" She was only able to mutter his name at the feelings he was giving her. She pulled him from her core and up to her lips, kissing him deeply and letting her tongue roam his mouth that still tasted like her. "I need you inside me." Caroline whispered. "Beg me for it." Klaus commanded letting his need for power show through even in the bedroom. "Please, Klaus." She begged "I need you to make love to me. I'm aching for you." Before Caroline had even noticed he had taken his pants off he was pushing inside her. Caroline inhaled a deep breath that was almost a gasp at the surprise. He gave her time to adjust to his massive size and only started to move when Caroline gave him the okay. He was gentle and passionate with his thrusts, staring into Caroline's eyes the entire time. They both moaned each other's names in ecstasy. "Talk to me, Caroline. Tell me how I make you feel." Klaus commanded again needing to feel powerful, but Caroline didn't mind. His commands weren't really commands like Damon's were. If Caroline didn't want to she knew that Klaus would never make her, but she wanted to. Badly. "You make me feel so good, Klaus. I love how you fill me up. I'm so wet for you. Oh yes! Just like that, baby! Don't stop!" Caroline practically screamed feeling she was about to go over the edge. Klaus let out a series of grunts at this response and thrust into her harder, hitting the spot that made her scream. "Tell me only I can make you feel like this." "Only you, baby. Only you can make love to me like this. It feels so good, baby." A series of grunts and moans were exchanged between them as they stared deep into each other's eyes. Klaus could feel Caroline begin to pulse around his length and he could feel her body tremble. It was bringing him dangerously close to the edge, but refused to cum until she had. "Let go, love. I want to watch you cum." And with those few simple words Caroline was pushed over the edge, arching her back and causing Klaus to also fall over the edge. He arched his back, looking up at the ceiling then back down to admire Caroline as he thrust into her, riding out both of their orgasms. Klaus remained inside Caroline, not wanting to separate himself from her, as they came down from their highs. He gently placed kisses all over Caroline's face, neck and shoulders. Once both of their breathing had returned to normal, Klaus reluctantly removed himself from Caroline's hot core and laid down next to her. He laid on his side so he could watch his beautiful woman and Caroline also rolled onto her side. She cupped his face and gave him one last passionate kiss before she snuggled up close to him and fell asleep in his arms. 


End file.
